Stranger
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Okay, so the war is over and we can live peacefully again, right? WRONG! It’s anything but peaceful for the gang when Athrun’s sister shows up! Rated just to be safe for later chapters. YzakOC, and the usual pairings. AthCag, DeMir, KiLac


Stranger 

**_By KawaiiYamato_**

Summary: Okay, so the war is over and we can live peacefully again, right? WRONG! It's anything but peaceful for the gang when Athrun's sister shows up! Rated just to be safe for later chapters. Yzak/OC, and the usual pairings. Ath/Cag, De/Mir, Ki/Lac

Ch.1 Mystery Girl

A/N- After The war, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak Started going to School again, in Orb. The 7 lived together in a house near the School. (It's kind of like University (). That's where our story starts…

Yzak Joule was walking home when he bumped into someone and dropped his books. "Watch where you're going, IJIT!" He yelled, but then he froze when he saw the girls' face. 'Oh God…' He thought. The girl looked just like Athrun! With longer hair of course. "Oh, I'm so sorry! She helped him pick up the books he dropped, "You see I'm new here, I'm from the PLANTS, I'm just here looking for someone and I got lost." She explained. She smiled apologetically. "You're from the Plants? Me too." Yzak replied, "Oh, and it's okay"

"Huh?"

"For bumping into me." He said as he picked up the last of his notebooks. He stood up and added, " I'm Yzak Joule, and so who are you looking for? I could probably help, I know most of the co-ordinators here, so I could probably help you"

"Well," They began to walk to the bus stop. "His name's Athrun. Athrun Zala" Yzak nearly choked on thin air. "A- Athrun?"

The girl stared at him with tears in her eyes. "So… he's alive? Is he?" She asked. "Well… ah, yes, do you want me to take you to see him?" Yzak asked the girl, who looked like she was about to cry. "Yes…please" She smiled gratefully at him. 'Wow, what a beautiful smile... wait what? Did I just think that? No way… Get a hold of yourself, Joule!'

The bus arriving interrupted his thoughts. They two paid their fare and got in the full bus. "So, how do you know Athrun?" She asked. "First, what's your name?" He replied with a question.

"You'll see, now my question, answer it please." She smiled again. "We fought together in the war." Yzak replied 'God, I can't stop staring at that beautiful smile- whoa, Joule, get a hold of yourself!'

"Oh, is that how you… "She paused "Never mind" Yzak found himself smiling at her. " Yes, I got the scar in the war."

She blushed. Yzak couldn't help but smile at her again. The bus stopped and the two got out. "Thank you for going out of your way to help me." She thanked him as they walked up to a near driveway. "It was no problem, Athrun, me and a bunch of our close friends live together, and we were together in the war."

"Really? So that's why you choked on thin air when I said his name, huh?" She grinned. "Hehehe, ah, yeah" He replied. The two walked into the house and he led her to the kitchen, where they found Dearka and Mir studying. "Hey, Dearka, Hey, Mir." He said to the two. "Where's Zala?"

Dearka looked up, "Why don't you introduce us to your friend first? Or is she your girlfriend?" He teased.

"Dearka."

"Yeah Yzak?"

"Run"

Dearka was gone with the wind. Yzak looked at Mir, and the two burst out laughing. "Idiot" Mir giggled. "So, who's your friend?"

"I dunno"

"Proper English?"

"I don't FREAKING know! Happy?"

"So, the temper's still in there. What do you mean, you don't know? You didn't ask? Come on, even Kira's not that forgetful. The girl gasped. "Wait, Kira's here too?"

"Uh, you know Kira Yamato?" Yzak asked, "Who _are _you?"

"You'll see."

Stop that! It's driving me crazy!"

Mir shook her head, and then turned to the girl. "Hey, I'm Miriallia Haww, but people call me Mir as you probably realized. Yzak's not really a patient guy, you probably could tell that too. The two girls laughed. "I can't tell you my name yet, but… all I can say is, I'm from the PLANTS, and I'm looking for my brother"

Yzak glared "You didn't tell me he was your _brother._"

Mir cocked an eyebrow, "So, who is he?"

"Athrun. Athrun Zala"

Like Yzak, Mir choked on thin air.

"Did someone say my name?" Came a voice behind her. She spun around to see "Athrun?"

Athrun gasped. "A… a… athreena!"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So, what do you think? It's my first Gundam Seed fanfic so tell me what you think. Well, till next time, Sayonara!

KawaiiYamato


End file.
